


Bantams On Board

by matrixrefugee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: The TARDIS has some interesting stowaways...





	Bantams On Board

**Author's Note:**

> Written for < lj user= "DW100">'s "483: chicken". Featuring the Ninth Doctor, Rose, Jack and some stowaways on the TARDIS

"Never again! Never going to ancient Rome again!" the Doctor snapped, trying to shoo a chicken off the console.

"Ancient Rome? Most every Earth civilization has them," Jack retorted, opening the door to scoot three birds out.

"Don't find them running around the Powell Estate," Rose said, trying to get one to perch on her hand.

"Right. Just places and times where there's no free-range fowl trotting about," the Doctor said, finding a bird on a railing and scooping it up. "No more feathered stowaways. Might just cook 'em up the next time they come clucking on board my TARDIS."


End file.
